User talk:92garfield
Regarding IP issue I didn't change any of the content of that. Actually, I only added the bottom part of the new modifier for Coop vs. AI games for different summoner levels. What's the changes that you mentioned? Just a sidenote, next time just use that "Leave a message button" on the top for new messages. Thanks. [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 14:55, February 6, 2012 (UTC) : Hmmm, if you tested it, then it must be right. Posting evidence will be more to taking screen shots of both the timer, and then IP awarded as supporting statements, but I don't think it's necessary. Just add in the additional note for people to understand that the Riot's patch note isn't 100% accurate. --[[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 17:25, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :: Riot didn't respond to that? Aiye, guess they're really overlooking too much things nowadays. Oh well, guess all we can do is to state it here I guess. Thanks for all that work though, much appreciated on behalf of whoever that could use those information. :) -- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 11:56, February 7, 2012 (UTC) That's some impressive work!! Yeah sure, since it involves IP calculations and also allows people to understand how it works. Since nearly all values are confirmed, perhaps just need to highlight those that are not tested, just to be safe. I already let a moderator know about your spreadsheet, and he seems to like it. For now we're thinking of adding it in as a link, partially due to too much information, and it probably wouldn't fit in. -- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 16:10, February 8, 2012 (UTC) : Hmmm... following what you have there, Riot indeed have some very weird IP gain format. : For the first scenario: this will need many of us to record down our game after it ends, including timing and IP gain as such, to be able to achieve an accurate conclusion regarding the rounding off. : And second scenario wise, we'll see if we get people interested enough to test it out, then we can try this gauge for it's limit. Only problem might be region, I think. I'm based on SEA, and everyone else here are mostly from EU or NA. : It's alright, your effort is really appreciated. When I show a moderator regarding your spreadsheet, he was surprised for that amount of work place in it. And no way in hell that I'm annoyed by you!! I enjoy improving this wiki in every possible way, and such incredible information is really like a treasure to us editors!! (At least to me :p) : [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 14:38, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, I can ask the admins whether can we start a campaign to send in data of screenshots with IP gain and game duration for this data collection. By doing it ourselves, although it's more reliable, but it's much more time consuming due to the number of games that we need to test in. It's up to you to decide, since only you know the progress of the spreadsheet. :: Moderators are just like adminstrator: they keep things in order. There are occasionally trouble makers who perhaps, doesn't like LoL and wanted to sabotage it (It happens, nearly everyday). The purpose of adminstrators and moderators is to prevent these culprits from causing too much vandalism and undo the vandalized pages. Generally, the content is by everyone, but eventually some who commit more than most people will eventually be offered a certain level of power-up in their user-accounts to enhance their capability in helping the wiki. :: A few notable user for administrator will be D3Reap3r, TehAnonymous, and for moderators will be Dysrhythmia, DeadlySnowball. There are some with greater power, which are refered as Bureaucrats, would be NeonSpotlight and Ajraddatz. There is also a slightly-higher-than-normal rank of Rollback Editors, which consist of llkcs, Reilock and others. They are the main positions that have more strength in handling the wiki. :: And regarding LoL lores and background, we have a special position of "Content Director", which only consist of Cidem1324. He generally handles everything that relates to the lore content and such. You can view the userlist with these rights on the wiki on "Community" as well. :: [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 17:21, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'd created a blogpost to enquire the general public about this here , and it's a pass. So now the way is: user post their IP gain, duration of game, and game mode OR e-mail you their screenshot. The choice of method is yours. :) ::: [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 14:49, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll add your e-mail address at the blog-post for people to send their screenshots to. Feel free to tell me whatever things or informations that you need as well. I'll try my best to help you. :) [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 15:18, February 10, 2012 (UTC) : There's a reply regarding the IP gain a user had obtained here. Check it out. Anyway, how has the info gathering been? : [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 14:12, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I guess that's Riot for you. Oh well, all we can do is probably post our information here and let whoever that visits here know about it. Well, after all we have the more accurate information anyway. :: [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 18:51, February 18, 2012 (UTC) The Co-op IP percentages... Riot's post messed up by not specifying what was compared to what... It's actually the game time IP of normal vs co-op game being compared. The matched game IP isn't looked at for those percentages, so Riot's percentages are actually right. As I also posted in my comment on the IP page: co-op intermediate, level 30, 41:14 7 + 76 IP 7 + (41.25/55 * 127 * 0.8) Need to turn my ~100 line text file of game IP results (matched/time/time boost/win boost/newbie boost/dominion bonus) into a bunch of wikia tables in a blog post... :| SDMarukokun 09:01, February 19, 2012 (UTC) No i dont know i just learned how it was. I'm gonna test it but i think it goes from 1 to 14. Might be defficult to calculate because i think it goes from regions to regions i most usually get +6 dom bonus. Here are some examples that i recorded. Note that at that time i dint know about the dom bonus so i didnt record the remaning health. Win 15.05 -> 30 +19 +7 14.32 -> 28 + 19 +7 11.09 -> 22 + 19 +6 24.01 -> 50 + 19 + 1 13.16 -> 26 +19 + 6 17.34 -> 35 +19 +6 11 -> 22 +19 5 15.32 -> 30 +19 +5 24.02 -> 50 +19 +2 Loose 22.01 -> 19 +17 +13 17.29 -> 17 +17 + 6 12.10 -> 13 +17 + 1 16.39 -> 16 +17 + 6 19.09 -> 19 +17 +8 I have some internet Issues page tend to load wrong but i've now edited the page properly. I did this to have more accurate info for the community as the dominion bonuses info were wrong same witht he base ip values. Also the penalties and the -25% XP/IP from custom games does stack so i redid some stuff to make it more clear. Please do not delete the chages and first if you have dobuts test it and then if it's wrong then modify it not the other way arround. Nahu89 23:27, March 12, 2012 (UTC) There is nothing wrong if you earned 16 base ip on a dominion vs player game. Base ip is calculated by the lenght of the game. If you loose you multiply that *1 if you win *2. By staking i mean that if you play a custom game with bots you get the bots penalty (wich is always begginer penalty) plus the 25% for a custom game. So it would be more complicated to add that to the formula than just saying that for every single game you play in custom mode you get 25% penalty on both ip and xp. Nahu89 00:13, March 13, 2012 (UTC)